


Confessions Go Great With Ice Cream

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Time flies when love strikes. It’s a shame Shuichi seems to be about as dense as you can get when it comes to romance and Kokichi can’t tell the truth to save his life. Well, maybe he can. Just this once.





	Confessions Go Great With Ice Cream

Kokichi had grown accustomed to spending time with Shuichi after they reconnected. Happy days, horrible days, laughing and tears and all sorts of wild emotions as they made their attempts to heal and move on from the killing game.

Now the Killing Game was a forbidden topic, only saved for those especially long nights of nightmares and panicked phone calls. Sometimes, they’d end up spending the night over at one another’s house just for the comfort.

Becoming so close to someone, it was no wonder Kokichi wanted more.

They both sat quietly, huddled together and watching movies while eating bowls of ice cream. Kokichi had barely even touched his bowl, however, as he was more lost in thought than invested in the movie Shuichi had picked out. It was interesting, sure, but it could hardly stand up to the plague of thoughts in his head.

He felt heat rise to his cheeks as he slightly tilted his head to try to hide his face from Shuichi. The ache of love burned hard in his chest, making him want to express it and yet hide all at once.

After all, who could love a liar like him?

Anxiety bubbled in his stomach and he suddenly lost what little appetite he had. Maybe he should just keep quiet. Kokichi didn’t want Shuichi to to think less of him or be weirded out by his affections. Yet continuing as they were hurt so much. What was he going to do?

Kokichi hung his head slightly. Maybe he could continue to ignore it. He had to, he couldn’t afford to–

“Kokichi?” Shuichi’s voice startled him, and he glanced up to find his eyes locking onto a concerned frown. “Are… you okay? You’ve been very quiet.”

“Hmm? I’m fine!” Kokichi’s voice was about as cheery as he could force it, and his smile was absolutely fake. “I’m just sooo interested in the movie that I lost my train of thought!”

“Um…” Shuichi glanced away. “… The movie’s been… paused for five minutes.”

“… Well, no duuuh!” Kokichi laughed, though his heart had definitely skipped a beat. “I saw you paused it, so I figured you were gonna say something or do something. I wasn’t about to disturb you!”

“… Right.” Shuichi sounded skeptical, even raising a brow as his frown deepened. “Are you sure you’re okay? You haven’t even made a dent in your ice cream…”

“Yup! Toootally fine!” Kokichi chirped, then immediately shoveling a big spoonful of ice cream that was getting a bit too soft. “Mmm! Yummy!”

“Kokichi…”

The tone Shuichi had made Kokichi drop is act, and soon he was frowning. “Okay, okay… I got caught up in thinking about stuff, that’s all. You don’t need to worry about it.”

Shuichi only stared at him, frowning.

“… Geez, you keep making that face at meee!” Kokichi whined. “What? You don’t believe me? It’s true! I was just thinking about stuff and I got lost in my own head. It happens sometimes.”

“Kokichi… Please,” Shuichi ushered. “If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine, but… You know I can’t help but to worry.”

“Ugh, nothing’s wrong…” Kokichi grumbled. “I just… I…”

His voice trailed off, and he turned away from Shuichi. He could feel his cheeks burning.

“… I was thinking about someone I like.” Kokichi could feel tremors starting in his finger tips, and it made him clutch his bowl of melted ice cream tighter. “You know. Like…  _ like _ like.”

“Oh?” Shuichi seemed to be genuinely caught off guard by his admission, and he leaned in closer. 

“Yeah. He’s–he’s someone I’ve liked for a while now.” Kokichi threw a quick glance over at Shuichi, trying to read his expression. Unfortunately, it was blank and unreadable–a trait Shuichi had picked up on from him, surely. “I’ve liked him a really… really long time. And, I guess…”

He swallowed a hard lump in his throat as his voice trailed off. When he tried to speak again, his voice immediately died in his throat. His cheeks started darkening more and more.

When Shuichi realized Kokichi wasn’t about to answer, his bows furrowed with concern. “Kokichi…?”

Silence. Kokichi tried to speak, but the only thing he managed to strangle out was a soft whine. He was definitely shaking.

After a minute of silence, Shuichi’s own face started to darken with a blush. “… Kokichi, do you–”

Before Shuichi could even finish his question however, Kokichi started wheezing, and abruptly laughing for seemingly no reason.

“K-Kokichi…!?”

Kokichi couldn’t say anything, caught in between wheezing and laughing so hard that he could barely breathe. His whole body was shaking, and he could already feel a fire burning in his chest, more fierce than before.

He was such an idiot. Who could love a liar like him?

So Kokichi laughed. He laughed, and wheezed, and every time he even made an attempt to speak it was only a strangled, gurgled mess of a sound. Tears stung in the corners of his eyes. 

“I’m–I’m sorry,” he managed to blubber out in between his laughter and tears. “I’m sorry, I–”

“Shh, Kokichi…” Shuichi wrapped an arm around Kokichi, rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him. “It’s... It’s okay, shh…”

Despite the comfort, Kokichi continued to laugh and cry for a good minute or two, shaking and wheezing from the fear that bubbled in his chest. Shuichi was still unreadable, and now he had gone silent not confirming or denying if the feelings were mutual.


End file.
